I Know How it Feels
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: As nice as the Glee kids are, Dave is tired of them claiming to "know" how others feel. Especially when he knows that HE is the only person who truly understands Santana.


**Summary: As nice as the Glee kids are, Dave is tired of them claiming to "know" how others feel. Especially when he knows that HE is the only person who truly understands Santana.**

**Rated: T**

"Don't cry, Santana. No, seriously, don't cry. You're scaring me a bit." Puck was trying his hardest to comfort the beautiful Latina, but the fact that she was crying made it really difficult. This WAS Santana freaking Lopez, after all. She wasn't some fragile little girl, she was a mean bitch! Seeing her break down in tears had everyone feeling like the world was going to end. Maybe 2012 will come early...

"I just c-can't- don't know what to do."

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay. Tell you what: I'll let you borrow my Jeanie lamp. You can wish all the bad people away." Brittany stroked Santana's arm comfortingly.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Dave walked into the choir room and set his bag down on the floor before taking a seat behind Santana. Like everyone else, he was more than confused by the sudden display of emotion from the girl. he had always seen her as strong, impenetrable to all sadness or pain.

"Santana is gay, yo." Artie chimed in.

"And she hates hiding it." Mercedes finished the thought. She and Santana hadn't had the easiest friendship, but the situation made her feel for the girl; she remembered all too well the day Kurt muttered under his breath that he was gay, as well as his refusal to tell anyone for a while.

Dave was frozen in place. Half the Glee kids were expecting him to start tormenting Santana, but they didn't understand the battle that was waging inside him. He wanted to tell Santana, let her know that she wasn't alone, that he understood exactly how she felt. He didn't want her to have to go through this alone like Kurt did; he wanted to do things right this time.

"I know it's hard Santana, but-"

"_You _know? What exactly do _you _know about this, Finn?" Dave couldn't hold it in any longer. Mr. Star-Quarterback has the nerve to say he understoond this situation?

"I know it must be hard to have to hide who you are, Dave." Finn had his jaw set in a stubborn, determined manner.

"No, you don't. None of you do! You come to school each day wearing who you on your sleeve, and the worst thing people make fun of you for is this club. But your personality? Hey, who cares! You can run around whoring it up with half the damn school, and as long as they're the opposite gender than you nobody cares!"

"That doesn't mean I don't sympathize-"

"My ass, Finn! You put on this big show of being the big, strong man that everyone can lean on when they have problems, when they need someone to _understand_, but at the end of the day you go home proud of who you are, not stuck in some metaphorical closet that's too damn small for you. Do you know why? Because you're straight!" Dave's face turned bright red as he sputtered out all the things he had been holding in for so long.

"So are you!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

And there it was. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but here it was, and it was too late to take it back. The silence in the room was almost painful. He wished someone would say something, anything, to break the tension. Hell, calling him a faggot and freaking out on him might be better than the silence. Dave had his eyes closed tight, head in hands. He felt as if he was faced with Judgment Day years earlier than planned.

Finally, the silence was more than he could take. He opened his eyes to retrieve his bag, only to find a light brown hand in his face. He looked up to see Santana standing above him, a soft expression on her usually hard face.

"Lemme buy you coffee, gay boy. You look like you need it." What usually would have insulted Dave made him smile. He took her hand and stood up, not even bothering to see what everyone else thought of his less-than-subtle announcement.

"I'll take you up on that offer, gay girl."

Together they walked out of the choir room, leaving the others wondering what the hell just happened.

**So, hope you all like that! Please review, otherwise I don't know if people like it or not. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
